The One-Wing Chronicles, Book 3:The Queen's Tournament
by Hamon 240
Summary: Queen Jen wants to pass down the rule of the kingdom, but what fun would it be to just give it to Celestria. So she holds a tournament, now Twilight, Celestria, Luna, Cadence, Rarity, and many more will have a chance to rule Equestria. But One-Wing has set his sights on Twilight. He will try to seduce her like Sonicstrike did to Rarity. But will he fail as well, or will Twi be his.
1. Chapter 1

1Round 1

One-Wing Makes His Move

The One-Wing Chronicle: Book 3: Chapter 1

by Hamon240

"Mother this is irrational!" Celestria said to High Queen Jen. "Yes, shouldn't rule be passed down to Celestria as she is the eldest?" Luna agreed. "Well this is how I'm going to determine if our family is still fit to rule or if we should just let someone else take a turn." Jen said to her child. "That's the irrational part!" Celestria said. "This is how Jen wants to do it. So that's how we'll do it." High King Nova stated. "Now tell Cadence, Twilight, and Sonicstrike's widow Rarity that then are to partake in this event." he added as he and Jen left the room. "This is very odd..." Luna said as they closed the door. "Yes indeed. A magic tournament to decide who will rule? Unheard of." Celestria added. "Get your son One-Wing, Luna. I'll call Starseeker. I have a feeling that something may be up."

"So, the Queen will be having the Element of Magic _and_ the Element of Generosity here? Good, good. Maybe I can capture them both and make up for the dent in the plan Sonicstrike's death made." One-Wing said as Luna left his room. "Mother" are you proud of me? Once I've taken care of them, I will come find you." he added. One-Wing then looked at the mountains in the distance. "Then we can find the Ultimate Destruction Magic you hid 100,000 years ago." One-Wing laughed.

Twilight and Rarity looked around the area as Celestria and Luna eased them in. "So, we're going to find out who the new queen will be? But shouldn't you...?" Twilight asked. "Yes, but I guess my mother is looking for some excitement." Celestria answered. "Is Starseeker here like I asked?" she added. "Oh, he's already looking for unusual behavior." Rarity said as she looked at Star though the window. He was looking down many guests as he passed them. "Oh my..." Celestria sighed. "It looks like it's about to begin." Luna said as the Queen and King entered the room. Cadence took her place with Twilight and the other participants. "Twilight, it seems you've already made an enemy in this event." she said pointing towards someone else who'd just arrived in a huge crowd of unicorns hoping to clam the rule of the kingdom as their own. "Who is– oh Celestria." Twilight sighed. "Yes?" the princess said instinctively to the sound of her name. "It's Trixie again..." Twilight said face-hoofing.

"Well, well Twilight. It seems that you becoming a princess will be all of not, because I will take over!" Trixie laughed. Just then Starseeker looked her down. "I'm participating!" she yelled. "I've got my eye on you..." Star replied to Trixie and left making a gesture with his hoof to show he was watching her. "Whatever..." Trixie sighed. "Well now that everyone is here, lets start this thing shall we?" Queen Jen announced. "The first round all of you will be required to use elemental magic. Such as water, fire, air, and dirt." " #$%ing magnets, how do they work!?" Star yelled across the room. "Yes...well. Let the first round begin!" King Nova yelled and rung a gong.

Many fights went on, Cadence won by default because Rarity refused to fight, Celestria and Luna effortlessly pushed over their opponent, but now it was time for the fight that was anticipated all day, Trixie and Twilight. "So it's time to get my revenge!" Trixie yelled but a voice in her head stopped her. "Remember, do NOT jeopardize the mission." it said. "Right, Mr. One-Wing, I'm to lose on purpose to lure her into a sense of security." Trixie replied. "Ice!" Twilight blocked the spell with a reflect and then used Fire to trap Trixie in a vortex of flames then dosed it with water, knocking Trixie to the ground. "D-darn..I never knew losing on purpose hurt this much!" she yelled.

"Now to end it." Twilight said. "Bolt!" Trixie was flung out of bounds by a bolt of lightning. "The winner is Princess Twilight. By Ring Out." Jen announced. "Now we will see you all tomorrow for Round 2, good day!" Nova said as he and his wife left. Just then a voice rung in Twilight's ear. "Twilight Sparkle, I would be honored if you'd join me in the throne room." it said. "W-who are you?" she asked. "All questions will be answered when you arrive." the voice replied. "Ok then." Twi said as she made her way to the meeting place.

"Hello Twilight, I am One-Wing, son of Princess Luna." the owner of the voice said as Twilight walked into the throne room. Twilight stared up at the alicorn who was speaking to her. His silver mane reflected the moonlight and his black coat blended in with the shadows around him otherwise. Then she noticed that his name was quite literal as she saw his one wing. "You- you have..." Twilight stammered. "One Wing? It is a gift from "Mother"." the alicorn replied. "Luna has both her wings though." Twilight said. "Did she cut one of yours off?" "No, not my mother. "Mother"." One-Wing corrected. "Do not worry yourself about who "Mother" is though. I've been watching you for awhile and I wondered what you would say to becoming _mine."_ "Yours?" Twilight asked. "You know, my princess." One-Wing answered. "Ummm...I-I don't know...I..." Twilight stammered. Just then Starseeker walked into the room with a letter in his mouth. "Hey is this for you?" He asked One-Wing. "I says One-Wing and well...you have One-Wing." he asked.

"Yes, that would be me..." One-Wing said as he begrudgingly took the letter. "And who might you be, Cloud Strife?" "No. Name's Starseeker." Star replied. "So I guess you like _Final Fantasy VII _as well, that's some convincing Sephiroth cosplay." "Yes, but actually I was born like this." One-Wing answered. "Well, Twilight I must be going now. Lets meet up another time. Then you can give me your answer." "O-Ok..." Twilight said as One-Wing left the room. "He's very mysterious." Star said as soon as One-Wing was gone. "What is this I'm feeling? I-Is this what Dash felt about Starseeker? Could I _love _him even though I just met him?" Twilight thought.

"SAKAMOTO, I thought I told you to tell me your updates though telepathy!" One-Wing shouted at a pony sitting at a computer. "Sorry boss, but I'm not used to it yet. I'm the Hacking Mare! I'm a hacker not a magical alicorn! Therefore I'm much more comfortable sending letters." Sakamoto answered. "Well, you could have blown our cover, the pony who picked up your letter was one of Celestria's guards!" One-Wing said. "Sorry sir..." Sakamoto replied but One-Wing was staring out the window. "How am I going to find you "Mother"? And how will we get my mom to join our Reunion?" One-Wing thought. "Hmm, Generosity left for back home. But I'm sure I can get Magic, and maybe pass down your legacy in the process, "Mother". I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

1Round 2

The Legend of J-E-N-O-V-A

by Hamon240

Note: Here's some explaining. Yes Twilight is an alicorn. This is a month after book 2 and a year after book 1. Sonicstrike is dead and everyone found out Rarity married him. Since he was Luna's son she's a part of the royal family, One-Wing hasn't been found out yet, Even I don't know how Trixie came to be affiliated with One-Wing. "Mother" will be introduced in this chapter, Sakamoto is a hacker One-Wing hired so he'd have access to files on the Elements of Harmony, he like's to be called the "Hacking Mare"

"Hey Star, do you know anything about One-Wing?" Twilight asked as she passed him. "Well, other than he is Luna's son...no. But, there's a story I must tell you, because the greenish-blue glow of his eyes and the fact he referred to his one wing as a "gift from "Mother" , has made me suspicious of him." Starseeker replied. "What kind of story?" Twilight asked. "A part of the Hearts Warming legend that only the royal family and their most trusted soldiers know." Star replied. "The legend of Jenova, the first EVER ruler of Equestria and the worst."

"The Legend of Jenova says that before the clans were in chaos, they lived in perfect harmony as we do now. But that all changed when a Calamity from the Sky rained down upon them. Unknown to them, an alien life form crashed down with the small meteor, it was later known as Jenova. Jenova was a witch, she used her otherworldly magic to cause more chaos than Discord could ever dream. She took the form of a winged unicorn, making her the first known alicorn. Once the three clans where able to make up she reviled herself and claimed rule of their kingdom. Of course, with her sort of power, who would challenge her? Jenova was harsh, and one of her soldiers; Strifecloud joined a rebel group called Avalanche, when her son Sephiroth..." But Twilight cut Star off. "You're just telling me the storyline of _Final Fantasy VII now_!" she whined. "But, it's the truth. This very legend is what Square based FFVII off of. Anyway, in short Jenova was evil and the royal family, hard as it seems, are her decedents. That is why the king and queens names are Jen and Nova. But what troubles me most is, when Jenova died, her cells were implanted into soldiers in the royal guard. When this happened their eyes began to glowing greenish-blue, and they referred to Jenova as "Mother". Some say Jenova's body was hidden in a stasis chamber and sealed in the mountains somewhere." Star finished his tale.

"I'll be careful." Twilight said and huffed off. "I'm going to see him now, I've won my battle for the day. But you should go look over the rest of Round 2, I heard Luna and Celestria will be fighting today." "Gosh, what's with her today?" Starseeker remarked as he walked in the opposite direction of Twilight so he could watch the battle of the royal sisters.

"So, he knows about you "Mother"." One-Wing said. "But, does he knows that the Black Orb holding the Ultimate Destruction Magic: Meteor, is also in the mountains?" "Sir, Twilight is here to see you." Sakamoto commented interrupting the black alicorn's thoughts. "Ah, yes. Let her in and hide." One-Wing told Sakamoto. "Yes sir." Sakamoto said and locked the basement behind him. "One-Wing it's me." Twilight said as she walked into his room. "Ah yes, Twilight Sparkle, thank you for coming. So, have you decided?" One-Wing asked. "Yes, I want to be with you...you're the one that I am destined to be with. I feel your strong enough, to protect me from death itself..." Twilight replied. "Well then, let us get to know each other a little bit." One-Wing commented. "I have you where I want you." he thought.

"The fight of Luna and Celestria was obviously a powerful one, the floor had many cracks in it and the walls had a few holes in them as well. Luna was using Nightmare's power to try and overrule her elder sister. "Luna, Luna, Luna...you've just secured this fight for me." Celestria said mockingly. 'You bluff!" Luna replied. "You know you can't win!" "Hmhmhm, not by using brute force no, but I can make you give in." Celestria replied. "Now how did that lullaby that mom used to sing us go? You now the one Nintendo used for their game _Mother _that you had to sing to beat the final boss?" "N-no...you wouldn't...you know I HATED that song!" Luna yelled. "Oh I will, if you don't give up." Celestria commented. "Never!" Luna remarked. "Well, you can only blame yourself for this." Celestria said shaking her head, then she opened her mouth and sung:

"_Take a melody...simple as can be...give it some words and...sweet harmony...raise your voices...all day long now, love grows strong now...sing a melody of love, oh love..."_

Over and over_. _"OH GOSH STOP! STOP SINGING! I GIVE, I GIVE! JUST STOP SINGING!" Luna yelled as she regressed back to normal and ran out the room as fast as she could. "Wow, I never expected that." Star said as he walked out the room. "Better go find Twilight."

As Twilight left One-Wing's room he laughed. "Oh so naive, once I have you and your friends, it will be all your fault." he said. "Umm, sir?" Sakamoto asked. "Yes what is it?" One-Wing commented. "I've found her, I've found Jenova. Her body, and the Black orb are in a cavern underneath the Zephyr Ninja Clanreservation." "Good, good." One-Wing commented to the news he'd just received. "The pawns are in place... Now, as soon as this tournament is over and we can capture the Element of Magic, I will come find you "Mother"."

"Ah, Twi there you are." Star said as he passed Twilight. "Luna and Celestria's fight was hilarious you should have been there!" "Yea, well I had more important things to take care of." Twilight responded. "And One-Wing is not evil so get that thought out of your mind!" "Dang that was harsh, I wasn't even going to say anything about that." Star said as Twilight left.

End Note: So how can Twilight be this dense? How come pretty much no one but Soarin', Dash, and Celestria take Starseeker seriously? Why is One-Wing staling and not just hitting Twilight over the head with his masamune's hilt? I mean really it would keep her out cold for days. And Sakamoto, what does he have to gain from this? These questions may be answered in the next chapter or answered in the next book or 2, but they will be answered. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

1The Finals

One-Wing; Found Out

by Hamon240

"The finals that have been long awaited for are here!" Jen said, her voice echoing across the room. Twilight however was not ready for something of this caliber. She felt swollen, her magic wouldn't work, and she was more tired then Starseeker and Rainbow Dash that time Applejack tried to explain the way her farm worked. Which, to be honest, even Rarity, with her sense of manners, had to try her hardest not to sleep though. One-Wing walked up to Jen and told his grandmother, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems that Princess Twilight may be bearing a child. And I know you don't want to put an unborn filly or colt in danger." Jen took a closer look at Twilight the best she could. "My dear lad, I do believe you're right. Go tell Celestria's guard, what's his name, oooo..." But One-Wing stopped her. "I know who you're talking about. Shall I tell him that Twilight has been pardoned?" "Yes my boy!" And tell him she should go to the Medical Wing right away!" Jen remarked. "As you wish." One-Wing said with a grin as he bowed.

"Hey, Starseeker." One-Wing called to Star as he approached. "Queen Jen wants you to let Twilight Sparkle that she's been pardoned and to head to the nurse's wing right away." "It's yours isn't it?" Star commented as he turned to tell Twilight. "What is?" One-Wing asked. "The baby. I may be a pegasus, but I know when a unicorn is ready to give birth. I had to, it was a requirement for the SOLDIER Division to know medical signs such as that." Starseeker answered. "And if it is?" One-Wing commented. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." Star said and walked off.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Twilight stammered when Starseeker delivered the message from the queen. "You're pregnant and need to go to the Medical Wing." Star replied. "K, then. Well see you." Twilight said when she gathered her senses and left the tournament area. "Now the Finals can finally begin. We were going to have a four way battle, but Princess Twilight is not feeling well so..." Jen started. "I'll forfeit to even the battle back out." Cadence said. "I'm more towards love not fighting." "If you insist." Jen replied. "Well it seems that it will be my daughter Celestria and umm, who are you?" The unicorn in question looked at the queen. 'My name, is Aeris. Aeris, the Flower-pony." she answered.

"Sakamoto, get ready to hack the Medical Wing's cameras so I can grab Twilight." One-Wing said with his telepathy. "What for?" Starseeker said as he walked up to One-Wing. "You. You can read telepathy?" The one-winged alicorn asked as he turned around slowly, placing his hoof on the hilt of his masamune for a quick draw. "I'm just learning a lot of the abilities I have." Star replied, moving his hoof up to his Buster Sword's hilt. "Well then, I'll tell you this and if you live you can warn the whole kingdom if you want. I'm not going to stop with Magic. I'm going to capture ALL the Elements of Harmony, then nothing can stop me from using "Mother's" power to crush this world with Meteor!" One-Wing yelled. And slashed at Star, but Star blocked with the Buster Sword.

"Limit 1b: Healing Winds!" Aeris yelled and instantly healed herself. "Errr, I'm really getting sick of all these _Final Fantasy VII _cosplayers!" Celestria said in remorse. "Solar Beam!" "Oh, and she gets on me for quoting _Pokemon." _Luna complained. A beam of pure sun light rammed Aeris out of bounds. But as it did One-Wing and Starseeker crashed though the wall. "Princess! He's trying to capture the Elements of Harmony!" Starseeker yelled. Just then, One-Wing took this opportunity to stab starseeker in the shoulder and hold him up in the air. "Now, now. I told you if you LIVED you could warn the kingdom." One-Wing said and slung Star down to the ground. Star hit the ground with a loud thud and dropped his sword upon impact. With this One-Wing flew away not looking back.

"I've got him covered." Aeris said as she walked up and healed Star's stab wound. "G-go tell Twilight, before he tries to get her, and after that you can tell Rainbow Dash I love her." Star commented as he coughed up some blood. "I'm not going to make it..." "Of course you are." Celestria said as she got a teleportation spell ready. "No one of my linage could ever die from such a weak attack." she added in her mind.

"Twilight!" Celestria yelled as she walked into the Medical Wing. But all she got was a muffled sob as an answer. "Twilight?" Celestria called out again. "Y-yes." Twilight answered. "So, I guess I don't have to tell you?" Celestria said. "No..." Twilight replied. "So I guess you learned not to judge people by the way they look, hmm?" Celestria asked. "H-he came and told me himself.. Then he left without trying to take me... He just told me what our kid would look like." Twi said. "A purple alicorn filly, with my hair and his eyes..." "Well, what is her name?" Celestria asked. "Black Magic." Twi answered. "Well, I won't try to change your mind..." Celestria commented. "But you best make sure there's room for Starseeker. And an apology for him, Rainbow Dash, and me. Considering your arrogance almost got Starseeker killed." "Wait? Why you?" Twilight asked. "Don't tell him...but Starseeker is..." But then Hamon240 decided to skip to the next paragraph.

In three weeks time, not only was Starseeker able to walk again, but Twilight gave birth to her child, who was exactly the way One-Wing said she would be. "Oh Black Magic, today I promise that I'll never let that man anywhere near you or my friends. And I'll never disregard my friends warnings because I want them to be false, ever again." Twilight murmured. But out in the distance, One-Wing and Sakamoto where ready to try again. "This time I'm putting you in charge." One-Wing said. "While I'm in the mountains, I want you and #66 to capture laughter and Kindness. Do you think you can handle that?" "Yes sir." Sakamoto replied as One-Wing walked out the door. "Good." the One-Winged Alicorn replied and he was off. "#66 I want you to get Kindness, I'll focus on Laughter." Sakamoto said. "It's a job suited for someone as dirty as you." "Yes sir." said an armored earth pony with a meat clever in his mouth. "And if she's guarded, and I chop up the guards?" "Only if they're not the other Elements." Sakamoto replied. "Oh you're no fun..." 66 whined.


End file.
